The Lost Legacy
by CosmicCoyote-CCG4m1ng
Summary: I made this story a crossover between Warriors and Wolves of the Beyond because it's kinda a mix of the two. Please enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a brand new story I'm working on! I will try to switch POV's as often as I can. The characters are actually mostly werewolves, and this is the first time I've written a story with werewolves before. Just an FYI. If there is no POV stated, it's in third person. Also, the werewolves I've created have four forms: Full Human, Partially Transformed (human with wolf ears and a wolf tail), Fully Transformed (anthro-wolf), and Full Wolf. Enjoy~!**

The girl's long, dirty blonde ponytail bounced against her back as she sprinted through the forest, leaping over large rocks and fallen trees. She dodged between low-hanging branches, soon pausing to stare out at the lower ground beneath her, where her Pack was mingling. She stood on a rocky overhang, chest forward and shoulders back. Her strange, midnight blue wolf ears were held forward at attention, poking out of her hair on the top of her head, and her midnight blue wolf tail trailed behind her with her ponytail. Her grey boots were coated in mud and wet from the fresh rain. She tightened the dark purple sweater tied around her waist and adjusted her grey shirt over her shoulders, then smoothing her pale blue shorts. She stared down at the wolves below, eyes glowing a gentle golden colour. She closed her eyes and sighed, realizing she had to change. She focused her mind on becoming her Wolf, and a sudden-yet familiar- sense filled her, resembling an elongated electric shock. She took a deep breath as she felt her entire body development drastically change. She could feel her skeletal system morphing from human to animal. Finally, the sensation left as quickly as it had come, and she was in her Wolf Form. Her dark blue ears twitched and she gracefully leapt down to the camp grounds, searching for her alpha.

 **A/N: Well, there was my first chapter, the Prologue! I'm excited to see the reviews this'll get. I'll probably be updating tomorrow or Tuesday! See ya then!**

 **~Cosmic**


	2. Please Read This AN

**Oops, sorry guys! That last chapter got uploaded to the wrong story! It was supposed to go on my other story,** ** _Not As Easy As It Looks_** **. I'm so very sorry about that mishap! I owe you guys two chapters today, so I'll try to get them up in a few minutes. Sorry about all that confusion!**

 **~Cosmic**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! ...Again. I accidentally uploaded that last A/N to the wrong story on accident. Sorry, I'm still sort of new to this whole " " thing, haha. Since I missed Tuesday cause of personal reasons, I'm going to try to upload two chapters today. Plus an introduction to most of the characters in the story so far. Just a "warning", the POVs of this chapter are going to be scattered so I can get all of their thoughts in and you can understand them.**

 **To "Pebble Shining In A Stream": Don't worry, I have a lot of plans for this story! It will definetly continue. :)**

 **To "Redfox545": I'd roleplay, but I'm mot very into it right now, sorry :(**

 **On with the chapter! (It's a long one, sorry)**

 _ **Jason's POV (I'm better with third person POV, so it will be in third person but reflecting Jason's thoughts and feelings.)**_

A dark brown-furred wolf stood at the top of a cliff, staring out at the forest below him. A gentle breeze carried the fresh scent of pine from behind him, and the stars reflected in his grey-green eyes. His ears flicked at the soft sound of paws over pine needles, and the wolf turned to glare into the line of pine trees behind him. _Whoever just disturbed my alone time, I swear to Lupus.._ The wolf thought grimly, attempting to catch the thing's scent. "Whoever is there, come out and show yourself. This is _my_ territory and this could be counted as trespassing." he growled towards the trees, his voice gruff and sounding annoyed. His pelt ruffled a little as the creature stepped out of the treeline.

 _ **Chase's POV**_

"Calm your fur, Jason, it's just me." a dark grey wolf said. His voice slightly higher pitched than Jason's and his tone playful. Jason shook his head and sighed aggravatedly, completely ignoring the grey wolf's comment. "Why are you so rude, Jason?" the grey wolf asked-never losing his playful tone- and tilting his head to one side. Jason's only response was an ear twitch."C'mon, Jason, don't be so growly." he said teasingly as he saw his brown-furred Alpha tense up a little. _He's so uptight.. Maybe I could make him less tense._ "Chase, you don't have the authority to talk to your Alpha like that." he growled a little. _He's so uptight.. Maybe I could make him less tense._ Chase thought before making his next remark. "But I'm your _best friend_ , aren't I? And we're not even near the pack." "Not for long," Jason muttered, standing and shaking his thick pelt. "Aw, but I just got here!" Chase whimpered, following Jason reluctantly. "Exactly. Now shut up." came his gruff response. _Hmph._ Chase thought to himself, slightly annoyed now, as the rest of the walk back to the camp grounds was done in silence.

 _ **Taylor's POV**_

The blue-grey she-wolf stared at the moon. It seemed to beam down at her specifically, the light of the pretty, pale blue sphere reaching down and hugging the young she-wolf close. Her wide, blue-purple gradiented eyes stared in wonder at the twinkling lights scattered across the navy blue sky. She was young, only a 12 year old werewolf, and she was supposed to be in the den. But the rebellious she-wolf didn't feel like it, and she was fascinated by the night sky, so she wandered out to the middle of camp, and decided to watch the sky instead. All of her attention was trained on the sky, and not even the littlest thing was going to distract her.

 _ **Neo's POV**_

A light blue wolf crouched under the small rocky overlook he called a den. Younger wolves shared this den, which so far was only him and Taylor, who was sitting outside and watching the sky. _Only Great Lupus knows why..._ he thought to himself. He glanced around the camp, going over all of the rules and den placing he had learned as his cousin's Tenderpaw, the wolf word for a "Pup In Training". The den he stayed in, called the Newly Appointed Den, was to the left of the camp entrance, and was for any wolf that was recently made an Attacker, or a Hunter. The Attacker's Den was to the right of the entrance and in the lower level of a cave. Attackers checked boundaries and chased out Trespassers. Hunter's Den was in the upper level of the same cave. Hunters went out at Dawn and at Dusk, and brought back food for the Pack. In the Underground was the Pup Den, hidden in an underground tunnel system until they became Tenderpaws. The Tenderpaw Den was in the far back of the camp, just near a large boulder. _The Alpha Den,_ Neo thought, sighing happily. His Alpha has always been his role model, and Neo wanted to be one when he became an Attacker-hopefully anyways. In a small cave below the boulder was the Beta Den, the Alpha's "deputy". The Alpha slept in the top den. Neo was proud of himself for remembering his training. He stood and shook his pelt, then went out to join Taylor.

 _ **Neon's POV**_

A black-and-rainbow furred she-wolf stood in the calming darkness of the Hunter's den. She watched her younger cousin and once her Tenderpaw join his friend in the center of camp. Her ears pinned to her skull. He seemed to be getting everything he wanted. Friends, good training, smarts, obedience. _Well, the good training, smarts, and obedience are from_ my _help._ The grim she-wolf told herself. She smiled a little at the memories she'd made over the years. When she was just a strange girl in school who would go home and spring wolf ears and a tail all of the sudden. A scared young Werewolf who was confused about her identity. Then she met Jason. He took her and her little cousin into his Pack. He explained her Werewolf facts to her. The healing powers and extremely amazing hearing and sense of smell. The agility and extra bursts of speed. She had accepted her new role and species with joy. Now she was the "she-wolf Hunter who had anger issues" of the pack. But she wasn't the only one. Her Alpha had the same problem. He would always deny it if you said something though. But she knew the truth. And the rest of the Pack would know soon too.

 **A/N: Yay for cliffhangers! Once again, sorry it was sooooooo long and jumpy ;^^ it won't happen very often anymore. I'm gonna upload the next chapter though, and this time, actual** ** _storyline_** **is gonna happen! Yay! Again! Also, I'd like to give a shout out to my good friend ForeverFreeFall. She is the one who actually helped motivate me to start writing in the first place. Thanks bestie :3 Read her stories here:**

 **u/6330412/ForeverFreeFall**


End file.
